A Broken Smile OneShot
by lenebraes
Summary: A day out of the life from a girl that always gives a fake smile.


_I smile, I keep smiling, I keep smiling fake_

On a cold windy day a young girl, Miley, went on a school trip to Amsterdam. A big city a couple of hours away from home. Before she got on the bus she felt scared to go but eventually she didn't regret going, yet. It never crossed her mind a life changing moment like she experienced could happen in a simple school trip. Changes that made her think and regret.

Her head shook up surprised as the teacher called all of the students together in front of the museum they were about to visit. A museum all about Anne Frank, a Jewish girl that got famous due the dairies she had written during world war II.

"You're all expected back at the hotel at 3pm sharp. For the rest I hope you'll all enjoy this museum visit. See you all at the hotel later on at 3pm."

Letting everyone pas by excitement build up inside of her. An excitement she hadn't felt in such a long time. She was struggling with herself, nobody seemed to notice and she was happy about it. She didn't feel like sharing her problems with people that know her. She was one of those girls that smiled during the day but cries at night. Loads of things crossed her mind and mixed feelings made her swallow a few times while trying to smile so nobody would notice she once again started to think about her problems she wished that never existed.

A soft yelp escaped from her mouth as a shoulder knocked into hers. It was a rush back to reality. For a moment she forgot where she as at but as soon as she was on her positive again she sighed softly but relieved.

"Alright you've waited for this for years now go and enjoy it." She whispered to herself trying to make herself happier. If only it would work.

She started to look around admiring all the old supplies that were put up for view. She had high expectations for the museum all these years. Did they get fur filled? Definitely she thought to herself as a meant smile appeared on her small lips. He thin small fingers stroke over the glass admiring it all.

Room by room her smile grew bigger at how much her expectations got fur filled. She never thought she'd enjoy it this much. She also never expected to learn more about Anne Frank after reading the book and watch the movie. But boy was she wrong. Yet was she also very wrong about thinking the day couldn't go wrong anymore.

Entering the second last room her bright blue eyes shot open wide. The thing she never expected to see was actually really there. The real diary from Anne Frank. Her small feet quickly made their way to the glass covered diary to take a close look at it.

"It's beautiful." She mumbled to herself in amazement at the intact object. Call her crazy but she always had a big obsession with diaries. It was her biggest yet most secret love in her life. She loved nothing more than diaries. It was her closest friend. It was her only 'friend' she could tell everything to. Nobody knows about her diaries and she'd rather keep it that way. Maybe that's why I'm so obsessed with Anne Frank her story, she thought to herself.

Leaving through the exit she looked around to find her class. Her class that seemed to have left already. This can't be she thought. They can't all have left. Knowing she planned on going out with a girl from her class who was in a wheelchair she quickly made her way to a man from the museum.

"Did the girl with the wheelchair already leave?" She questioned the man in a shaky tone.

"Yes she did a while ago."

The girl nodded silent making her way back outside. After she got outside she felt herself sink to the ground. She couldn't believe it. Would they really all leave her or was it one big mistake? She couldn't make up her mind about which one it was but at this point she was scared to dead. She had no clue what to do.

She sighed to herself and she decided to take a walk around the church right next to the museum. Maybe they're still close she thought to herself. She looked around everywhere but she couldn't recognize anyone. A sudden tear slipped down her face as it hit her hard. She was defiantly alone in a big city full of drugs and prostitution.

Wrapping her small arms around her shivering body she started walking. I have to get back to the hotel she told herself millions of times while questioning what the way back was. She tried her best to recognize buildings or bridges and luckily sometimes she noticed something she had seen before.

Yet, the more she walked back alone the more scared she was. Not only was she scared for someone weird following her she was also scared she'd never find the way back cursing herself for an idiot and so much more because she never asked anyone his phone number. Who would have thought you'd need it that fast she thought to herself. Mentally slapping herself she leaned her head down in shame.

At this point it didn't really matter to her what could happen. She had these moment a lot the past couple of years. The moment when bad things could happen but she didn't care about herself at all. If something happened it would she thought. Yet in moments like these she was still scared that if something would happen what it could be.

She tried to remember the last time she loved her life. It had been so long ago she didn't seem to remember when it was. Was it the motorcycle rides she had with her dad, the playtime outside she had as kid or the time where her dad still read bedtime stories. God did she miss those.

A large sound interrupted her thoughts. As she looked up her brig blue eyes shot open wide in shock as a large truck was about to drive into her. She started to breath heavy and seemed to forget how to move. Instead of running away she closed her eyes tight and started to scream loudly as the tears streamed down her face. Would this be the end, she thought.

"Are you insane?"

She opened her eyes looking up as an older still not old woman ran up to her grabbing her arm in a strong grip. She got pulled to the side roughly what made her trip over the sideway. With a hard smack she fell onto the ground making her groan in pain.

"You were about to get hit by a truck. Yet you didn't move a centimeter. Why did you do that?" The woman asked slowly kneeling down so she could make eye contact with the girl.

Not wanting to look up she started to play with her hands. She didn't feel like answering. When it came to talking or answering to strangers she was always afraid. She didn't know why but she was and it was exactly how she was feeling now. Scared to answer.

"Are there any problems you want to talk about?"

She shook her head slowly finally making eye contact with the older woman. It was a big fat lie. She did want to talk about things but she was just too scared to talk. A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of her problems and the fact how she was now probably being watched by people.

"Let's get you up from that cold ground first." The woman carefully grabbed the girl her hand and pulled her onto her feet never leaving her gaze. The woman noticed the broken look in the girl her eyes.

The woman soon noticed the book on the ground. A book about Anne Frank that the girl had bought earlier at the bookshop in the museum. The woman picked it up and looked over at the girl with a smile. "You like the diary from Anne Frank?"

The girl nodded slowly as she reached out to the book taking it from the woman who was now holding it out to her.

"Have you ever thought about writing your own diary?"

She nodded again this time feeling kind of proud about herself for telling the truth.

"Why don't you try to make stories from your days? When you've done that you can like make an alternative ending to it an ending you hoped that would have happened. Then after it you can look how to make the happy ending happen the next time."

The girl bit her bottom lip thoughtful . She held out her hand thankfully and shook the woman's hand. "Thanks. I'll try that." She spoke out in a whisper.

After the woman walked away the girl looked around at the people who were staring at her. Soon she closed herself up again becoming the girl she always was. Shy and closed as a locked book. It was a normal habit. She could open to a few people but the moment they left her she became a closed book again.

She looked at the book she bought for a split second and then to her bag where she kept her notebook. Should I do it, she thought. She nodded to herself and started to pull out her notebook and a pen as she walked to the nearest bench.

She pulled on the hoodie from her coat placing it over her hair to cover her face the best she could. After a couple of moments she opened her notebook and took her pen in her left hand ready to write. She thought about to day and what had happened. How could she put it into words. Was there any way she'd be able to bring a good end to it? With a deep breath she started writing.

"Dear diary,

Today has been like all the other ones.

I end up being my old self. Closed as a locked book.

I try to open up to people but it doesn't seem to work.

I've got some advice from an older woman and I hope it'll work.

So… here it goes.

'The girl with the broken smile wished to find her hotel again and for

Everyone to be there waiting for her. Waiting for her to return save.

They don't hate her. It's actually the total opposite the girl is loved and cared about.

Walking into streets she seemed to remember she widened her eyes in happiness.

She noticed her hotel and a sigh of relieve escaped her small lips. She took a deep breath

Before walking in.

Looking around she sighed in sadness. Her wish didn't come true. Instead of everyone waiting

for her there was no one at all. Sad and lonely she took place in one of the hotel shares.

Until a couple of quarters later a sudden yell interrupted her mind. A yell of relieve from classmates.

They indeed like she wished were looking for her. They really did care and ran up to her

asking if she was alright.

It was a good ending for the girl with the broken smile after all.'"

She re read her diary note a couple of times before closing it. After she put everything away she got up from the bench and started walking into street she seemed to remember. Streets that had cafes and restaurants that she could recognize. Could the woman really be right, she thought. Shaking her head in disbelieve she kept walking forward and made a turn into another street from time to time.

About twenty minutes later she suddenly stopped herself pulling up big eyes. Right in front of her was her hotel. She quickly made her way inside but to her dismay, nobody was waiting. Just like in her story she walked over to a chair and sat down sad.

She decided to take out her new book to read a bit. When she came at page 13 which most of the times is a bad luck number she took a deep breath. Why am I never lucky with anything, she thought to herself.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

The girl widened her eyes for what seemed the millionth time that day. She kept getting surprised and when she looked up loads of classmates were standing right in front of her all asking if she was alright.

For a moment she thought about what answer she could give but as if nothing had changed she did her like her usually self and just gave them a fake smile while nodding. The broken smile was still plastered on her face. Nobody had a clue what had happened to her that day or ever but today was a true change in her life she thought. You really can have a happy ending if you help yourself to it.

On this day the girl with the broken smile is still writing down her days turning them into happier endings.


End file.
